


The Space and Time Between Them

by shipofpromises



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a companion piece to the final chapter in "Star Trek Voyager: The Eternal Tide", but no real knowledge of this book is necessary to enjoy the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space and Time Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written for this pairing.

"I'm finally off duty..." Her body swayed unevenly, tired written all over her bones.

"Sleep?" He asked softly as he met her in the middle of the room.

"Yes. Lots of it." She replied, though he was already maneuvering her towards his bedroom, his arm around her back. 

"Will I replicate you some bed clothes?"

"No. I'm sure I can just..." She opened his drawer and riffled through, before pulling out an oversized grey tee. "... this is fine." She threw him a smile over her shoulder as she went to the bathroom to change. 

He listened as she readied herself in the other room, and sat on the edge of his bed once he was free of his own uniform. 

As she exited the bathroom and sauntered towards him, his eyes couldn't help but linger on her supple legs, the tee stopping just above her knees. 

"You should wear my clothes more often..." He told her, as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. 

"Can I have these too?" She tugged on the strings of his pyjama bottoms. 

He smiled and pulled her close for a moment, his head turned against her chest, her heart beating beneath his ear and her hands on the back of his head, moving through his hair. 

"I'm exhausted." He said, defeated. 

She nodded in agreement and walked to the other side of the bed. 

She slid between the sheets and sighed, patting the space beside her. 

He crawled in and turned to her "How should we..."

She lifted his arm and slid underneath, resting her head on his chest. His arm wrapped itself around her torso and his hand easily found the small of her back. He pulled her even closer, and turned his head into her hair. 

Breathing her in deeply he said "Gods how I've missed you... are you even real?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, an infinite sadness in her eyes. 

"Oh Chakotay..." She raised herself up and kissed him softly, utter tenderness her intention. 

Her hand found the side of his face, his wet cheeks only encouraging her to deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding inside his mouth. 

She felt herself groan and awaken as his hand grabbed her ass. She moved to slide her leg over his hip and bumped against his erection. 

She gasped and pulled away suddenly. 

"Kathryn, I'm sorry... We should slow down..."

She was shifting her body beside him and before he had a chance to process what was happening, she was on top of him, holding his cock in her gloriously soft palm. 

She guided him to her wet core, and he took a deep shuddering breath as she slid down to encompass him. Her panties were gone and her knees were either side of him, her hands digging into his shoulders. 

It was swift, and yet natural. They fit together perfectly, even after all this time. 

He pushed at the simple grey tee and she pulled it from her body to throw it across the room. Her fingernails grazed over his chest and stomach as she moved her hips hard and fast against him.

"Chakotay... I am very... very... real." She grunted out her last word, her head falling back in pleasure as she ground into him hard and fast. 

She was a goddess above him. 

Leaning down to capture his lips, her hair was everywhere and all around him. He laughed, blissfully happy in this moment with her. His hands roamed up and over her back, he held on to her magnificent ass, pushing and encouraging her on. 

With newfound energy his hips thrust up to meet her, his fingers searched for places to stimulate her. 

He felt her push his hands away. 

"Let me fuck you..." She whispered hoarsely into his ear.

He almost came at that instant. 

She smiled wickedly, her hands flat on his chest to brace herself and holding him down at the same time. 

A look of utter concentration on her face, her hips rose and fell, bouncing up and down on his member. One hand moved towards the point where their bodies met, and she slid her fingers between them to rub hard at her clit. 

"Fuck Kathryn!" He came as the first throbs of orgasm pulsed inside her, she threw her head back and cried out, her fingers rubbing in circles, her walls gripping his cock. 

Hot white light poured from her womb, up into her chest and burst from her. 

She sobbed.

He pulled her down to his chest and held her tightly. Burying his face in her hair.

"You see, I told you I was real..." She panted and cried happy tears onto his hot skin. 

"I think I might need more convincing." 

She lifted her head and basked in his glorious smile. 

"Sounds like a challenge to me... but maybe..." She shifted back into her previous position, but for one difference, a naked leg draped over his "Maybe... we can pick this particular challenge back up..." She yawned softly "In the morning..."

"I am so, so glad, you're back... Goodnight... My love."

"It feels like I never left..."

\- Fin -


End file.
